Escape
by nevertell
Summary: "He can't get caught, there's no WAY he's going to go back to that hell. He's already endured two months of it, and finally got the chance he's been waiting for." Shintaro tries to escape from Kuroha's clutches. (warnings: KUROSHIN, nsfw-ish, violence, some gore, non-con, yaoi) Posted on Tumblr as kuroshinforthewin
1. Escape

It hurt like hell, but Shintaro couldn't focus on the pain now. He figured out long ago that the only way he was getting out of the handcuffs that restrained him to his bed was to break his thumbs. He'd been prepared for the pain, but oh, God,-_It hurts. _Shintaro grimaced but he continues, forcibly slamming his thumbs again and again against the hard metal until finally-POP. He had to bite his lips to keep from screaming-the pain was so bad. But it was worth it. Oh, God, if he could actually get away, then it was so worth it.

He opens his locked window, with the spare key that _he_ never found, cursing under his breath at how long it takes him, without the use of his opposable thumbs. Even so, he tries to move slowly so as not to make a sound. The last thing he needed was _him _or one of _his _snakes hearing him, and catching him trying to escape.

Once he's outside, he moves away from the house cautiously, afraid he'll trip over something in the night's darkness and make a noise, but once he hits the street, Shintaro starts _running. _He runs like he's never ran before, which isn't saying much since Shintaro never did do very well in Gym class. Even though he pants and sweats only after a few minutes(being a NEET for two years did not provide many physical benefits) he continues running, pushing himself to the limit. He can't get caught, there's no WAY he's going to go back to that hell. He's already endured two months of it, and finally got the chance he's been waiting for. He is as sure as hell not going to ruin that chance because of temporary physical exhaustion.

He runs and runs down the illuminated street devoid of any people, the refreshing summer night air rushing through his hair.

_Alright, the police station is….past this bus stop….down this hill….and then…turn left at the soda machine!_

He spies the vending machine, regretting that he can't take a break to glug down the rich dark brown fizzy liquid to quench his thirst, and turns left into the alley that it stands in front of. He's so focused on keeping his feet moving that he doesn't notice it's a dead end until he nearly bumps into the wall. Startled and confused, Shintaro stares at the dead end, panting wearily in his exhaustion.

_What….when did I…? _

The alley should have continued into the street that led to the police station. With a start, it occurs to Shintaro that the soda machine must have moved since two years ago. He shakes off his disorientation and decides to keep going when an unmistakable hissing sound starts to fill the air. Shintaro freezes, staring in shocked horror as jet black snakes materialize out of the_ shadows _of the dead end, and start slithering towards him. Fear and dismay grip Shintaro's heart as he desperately tries to turn around and run the other way, but more snakes start to appear from the other sides of the alley and surround him.

He doesn't have any more time to react, even to curse, before the first two snakes lash out at him aggressively, quickly curling around his legs and tying them together. Others join in, and in a matter of seconds, five more are curling around his torso, binding him. Completely panicked, Shintaro decides to scream as a last resort, to see if anyone, _anyone_ could possibly find him and save him, but before he can utter a sound, a snake quickly coils around his open mouth. Losing his balance, Shintaro falls to the hard ground in a writhing mess, his grunt of pain upon impact muffled by the snake gagging him.

Their prey now vulnerable on the ground, more snakes seize the opportunity to coil around him, binding him even more as Shintaro struggles desperately to get the disgusting things _off of him_ before _he _shows up. He tries to shout, to bite at the solid mass of black scales that only tighten around his open mouth, rendering his attempts to shout futile. The snakes only tighten around him uncomfortably, until he can only grasp his shaking hands open and close in uncontrolled fidgets. His breaths come shakily as the snakes constrict on his chest, and he starts to take panicked gasps of air, trying to suck in oxygen from around the snake coiled around his mouth. He is so busy focusing on the snakes around his body that he almost does not notice the quiet steps from behind him that echo ominously in the alleyway, approaching at a slow pace.

Shintaro immediately freezes, all movement drained from his body. Horror and ice-cold fear slowly seep through his veins, and suddenly he feels as cold as the snakes pressing against his skin. _He's here….already?!_

As the steps come nearer and nearer to Shintaro, he hears a quiet, unmistakable snicker echo, sounding as if it surrounded him.

"My my, Shintaro. Here I thought you had almost given up trying to escape from me. What a surprise this is!" His snickers merge into a delighted little laugh.

His voice snaps Shintaro into a frenzied panic, as he begins to once again struggle against the snakes, even more desperate now that the danger is close. He gives even more muffled groans and grunts as he jerks around, trying to loosen the snakes' hold on him. He wanted to get the _fuck_ away from this psychopath, this raging, perverted, demented, sadistic psychopath!

"Now, now, we'll have no more of that," Kuroha sighs tiredly, and suddenly the snakes crush against him, and Shintaro immediately goes limp, overwhelmed by the suffocating pain. "You should know when you're caught, Shintaro," continues the snake, _tsking_ at the boy softly.

Shintaro can't register Kuroha's words; he can barely think because the snakes were going to crush him, forcing the oxygen out of his lungs, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, he could only give sick choking noises through the snake gag. Just when he was sure his ribs were going to break, the snakes loosened, and Shintaro began taking ragged gasps of air, sweat covering his face from his panic.

When he is calm enough to be able to register his surroundings again, he is startled to feel Kuroha's presence lingering right behind him and flinches when the other begins speaking again.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed that you were able to break your thumbs yourself, but did you really think you'd get very far? Did you really believe that you'd be able to escape my snakes?"

Kuroha begins to lean down, climbing on top of his vulnerable prey, all the snakes but the one over Shintaro's mouth receding into the shadows as their master replaces them. With a smile, Kuroha holds the boy down tightly, one hand seizing Shintaro's wrists firmly and pulling them over his head.

"Dear Shintaro, I thought you were smarter than that," he coos, brushing back the boy's dark hair with his free hand to give an affectionate kiss on the forehead. Shintaro squints one eye as he wrinkles his face in disgust, trying to writhe away from the other's cool touch. The boy's wonderfully defiant reaction pleases Kuroha; he decides to allow the last snake around the Shintaro's open mouth to slide away.

Shintaro coughs a bit to the side, trying to get the metallic taste of snake out of his mouth before turning his scowl back to the man on top of him.

"Fuck off!" He spits venomously at Kuroha, his burning glare trying to tear through his captor's focused yellow eyes. He hates and fears this person who imprisoned him in his own room, who violated and abused him time and time again, refused to let him sleep for nights on end. He didn't know what the sicko did to his little sister and mother, or even Ene for that matter, but it made him both furious and squeamish to think of the possibilities.

"Rude," Kuroha says in an offended tone, his eyes gazing dully into Shintaro's. "Telling me to fuck off when I came to help you find your way home. Your mouth is quite dirty, you know that?" He stated this matter-of-factly, cupping Shintaro's cheek, his thumb caressing the side of the boy's mouth, pulling his bottom lip down slightly.

"Dirty, you're calling _me _dirty after all those things you-" Suddenly, Kuroha's mouth is on his, and Shintaro can no longer speak. Fuck, fuck, _fuck. _The sicko is kissing him again, and Shintaro wants none of it. He struggles for a moment, trying to kick his legs upward towards the man, but Kuroha simply pins them down with his own and continues shoving his tongue forcefully down Shintaro's throat. As the kiss draws on longer, Shintaro stops wriggling around, exhausted from the lack of oxygen, and starts gasping when Kuroha finally withdraws. He gives Shintaro an irritated look.

"Gosh, this is so bothersome, having to stop, can't you just learn to breathe through your nose?" Shintaro is too busy trying to suck in air to give a snarky response, so Kuroha just sighs and stares at him exasperatedly, waiting for him to recover.

"Let's go home now, shall we? Or do you want me to fuck you right here, in this alley, on the cold pavement? Either is fine with me." Kuroha smirks as Shintaro gives him the nastiest, dirtiest look he's ever seen from the boy, his dark gray eyes glaring daggers at Kuroha's. He tightens his hold on Shintaro's wrists, which are scratched and bloody from the friction of struggling against the handcuffs, and the boy under him breaks off his gaze, suddenly wincing in pain.

Oh how he wanted to break him again, right now, right here, but it would be such a bother if-

A shrill shriek interrupts his thought.

Kuroha sighs faintly.

"Lovely," he mutters gently as he turns his attention to a young woman standing at the entrance of the alleyway. Her eyes are wide in shock at beholding Kuroha on top of Shintaro, holding him down forcefully. She begins to step back, about to break into a run. He couldn't have that, now could he?

Without missing a beat, Kuroha sends his snakes slithering after the woman at lightning speed, seizing her legs before she can run. Kuroha's pets drag her into the dark alley, and she barely has time to yelp in surprise before the snakes start ripping her apart, gouging out her insides, turning her body into a beautiful, breathtaking masterpiece of bright, bright red. _The little hero would be jealous, _thought Kuroha lightly before a scream erupted from beneath him.

Shintaro had never seen murder. He'd heard about it in the news, read about it in the paper, in books, but this was different. It was happening right _in front of his eyes._ He saw the woman being torn apart, heard the flesh ripping from her body, smelled the blood gushing out, forming pools of the dark red liquid. He couldn't help but scream hysterically, tears streaming from his eyes, because he was suddenly shocked into the realization that the same might happen to him, just as easily. He was at the mercy of a psychopathic murderer. He began to struggle violently when, suddenly, the lips of that same psychopathic murderer were on his again, effectively silencing him for several moments as the snakes crawled back onto Shintaro, wrapping around him and stilling his thrashing body. Another slithered back onto his mouth, gagging him, as Kuroha pulled away from Shintaro. The killer put a finger to his lips, smiling gently, the other hand softly stroking Shintaro's cheek, tracing under his eyes and wiping away his tears.

"Shhh, Shintaro, hush now. If you scream, more people will come, and more people will have to die. You don't want that, right?"

Shintaro could barely choke back a sob as Kuroha started to laugh lightly at his horrified expression. Once Shintaro finally calms down, the sadistic snake begins asking questions as if they were in a classroom, Kuroha as the teacher.

"Now how are we going to get home Shintaro? What do you think? Are you going to walk with me obediently, or will I have to tie you up and carry you back? Mind you, if it's the latter, then I'll have to kill everyone that sees us so that they won't make a scene and spoil our fun!" He grins cheerily. "It's up to you!"

Shintaro sees that Kuroha sincerely doesn't care either way, as long as Shintaro ended up back in his bed, handcuffed again. He closes his wet eyes, defeated. _I was stupid to think I could escape. Now all I've done is cause someone's death._

Kuroha senses his resignation, releasing his snakes, and easily pulls Shintaro up off the pavement by the collar of his black t-shirt, placing him on his feet. He looks down at the shorter boy, his cool hand sliding from Shintaro's throat to his arm, which he trails down until he finally clenches the NEET's hand firmly, like iron. Shintaro flinches slightly at this, his broken thumb throbbing, but does not make any vocal complaints. Kuroha hums a note at that, circling his thumb over Shintaro's broken one slightly, reminding himself to look up how to treat it once they're back home. For the time being, he summons two tiny snakes to wrap around the boy's thumbs, serving as temporary splints, before starting to walk back towards Shintaro's prison, what used to be his home, pulling the boy along forcefully.

As they approach the mangled bloody corpse of the woman, Shintaro almost vomits, the stench of it hitting him full on in the nose. Kuroha takes no notice of this or of the woman, humming lively and swinging their hands back and forth.

"It's almost like we're any old regular couple, huh Shintaro?" he asks playfully, smiling while he walks over the dead body. "This is what lovers do, right?"

Shintaro makes no reply as he is forced to step over the woman whose life had ended because of him. Kuroha pouts at Shintaro's unresponsiveness, he's no fun like this. He smiles though, because he still has yet to deliver Shintaro's punishment for trying to get away from him. His crazed smile widens as he imagines all the different ways he can discipline Shintaro.

"Oh what fun we're going to have when we get home!"


	2. Return

Even long after they left the alley behind, the gory image of the bloody shredded corpse of the woman lingered, hauntingly, in Shintaro's mind. He stared dully at the gray pavement in front of him, barely registering the rapid movement of his feet as he matched the rather fast pace that Kuroha forced him to walk at. Unable to push away the crimson-stained picture of the woman's ruptured skin, her insides leaking from the many torn holes in her body, her gouged-out eyes and hanging tongue, Shintaro knew that the image was to be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. He glances at Kuroha wearily, noting the wide smile that had been plastered onto his face since they started walking. _However long that may be,_ he adds grimly, doubtful that the deranged murderer would keep him alive for much longer.

He continues walking distracted, as if in a trance, still doubtful that his pitiful life was reality, that he wasn't having some sort of sick, twisted nightmare, that he would soon wake up with a start to one of Ene's obnoxious alarms, blaring at the loudest volume possible. His mom would come in, yelling at Shintaro to turn it off, and Ene would giggle after Shintaro was completely chewed out, telling him that it was "Master's own fault for sleeping too much!" It felt so real, so _logical_, that Shintaro tries closing his eyes. _Wake up,_ he pleads to himself. _Please wake up. _

Instead, his foot catches on a crack on the ground, and Shintaro suddenly finds himself lurching forward to meet the hard pavement. Shintaro braces himself for the pain, but before he can hit the asphalt, his body is abruptly jerked backward by the hand contained in Kuroha's viselike-grip. In the same motion, the man continues to quickly pull Shintaro into his grasp to steady him, freezing arms wrapping snugly around the boy's upper torso.

"My, Shintaro, you're quite clumsy, aren't you?" The snake teases, amusement flickering in his dark yellow eyes as he pulls the boy closer to his icy chest. Shintaro doesn't respond, irritated that the bastard hadn't just let him fall. He would have rather face-planted on the sidewalk than endure the humiliation of being saved by the sicko. He shivers and begins to struggle when Kuroha breathes into the nape of his neck, clearly enjoying the NEET's frustration.

"It seems you have quite a knack for hurting yourself, huh," the sadist continues, ignoring Shintaro's desperate struggles and nuzzling his lips against the boy's neck. The snakes that are disgustingly wrapped around the thumbs that Shintaro had broken the day before suddenly compress without warning, causing him to go limp and abruptly yelp out in pain. He feels Kuroha smile at that, and his lips slowly trail upwards, dragging over the length of his neck, occasionally pressing soft kisses against his skin.

"Were you daydreaming, perhaps? Don't ever forget that this is reality," he whispers softy into Shintaro's ear, savoring how the boy cutely bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out from the pain.

"Just—let me—go already," he growls in strained fragments, once again trying to squirm out of Kuroha's tight embrace. The man sighs, and, knowing that there will be plenty of time for punishing Shintaro later, allows the NEET to slip out of his arms, keeping his firm hold on the boy's hand and loosening his snakes.

Not long after that, the familiar outline of Shintaro's house comes into view. It is then that the severity of Shintaro's position crashes down around him, and he abruptly realizes that he should really be more concerned for himself, and what will happen to him once he's back inside his prison. Kuroha is surely planning something awful for him, judging by the creepy smile on his face. After all, the sicko had already been abusing him none too gently, and that was_ before_ he had tried to escape. Before Kuroha did not have a reason to abuse him. _Now he does._ Shintaro could feel the color drain from his face at the thought, and he suddenly shudders involuntarily, not willing to imagine what awaits him.

Kuroha laughs, sensing the boy's sudden uncomfortableness.

"What's wrong, my dear Shintaro? You look pale." He gives the NEET's hand an affectionate squeeze, which Shintaro flinches at, before continuing to walk towards the house.

He manages to pull the boy as far as the doorway before Shintaro simply _freezes_, unable to will his petrified body to move in his trepidation. Kuroha just sighs casually, as if he was expecting this, and in one motion scoops the boy up into his arms as easily as someone might carry a child.

"Having cold feet now, Shin? You should have thought about that before you tried to run away from me," he says matter-of-factly, nestling his chin into his captive's hair as they enter the house. At this point, Shintaro is so terrified he can barely think straight, barely listening to Kuroha's words as the man carries Shintaro bridal-style up the stairs to his room.

They are hardly one step into the doorway before suddenly, Shintaro is flung rather carelessly onto his bed, bouncing twice from the force applied to the bedsprings. Shintaro grunts upon impact, and before he can even begin to think about trying to scramble away, a snake darts out, quickly slithering around Shintaro's waist, its weight pinning the helpless boy to the bed. Although Shintaro is scared, he does not want to see what is going to happen to him. He squints his eyes shut, his whole body tensing up as he prepares himself for what comes next. _This is not going to be pleasant. _


	3. Punishment

A few moments pass, and nothing happens. Nothing more touches Shintaro; the snake around his waist doesn't move. Puzzled, Shintaro suddenly registers a clack-clack-clacking noise that he knows only too well. He opens his eyes in confusion, sure his ears were deceiving him, but there he was, Kuroha, sitting at Shintaro's desk, browsing on his own computer.

He blinks several times, absolutely baffled, his mind forming a blank as he simply tries to absorb what was happening. He had absolutely no idea what Kuroha was looking at or why he was not punishing Shintaro for trying to escape from him. He tries to squint at the screen to see what was so important that Kuroha decided to delay punishing him-(did he get addicted to a game while he was gone or something?)-but could only see an undistinguishable wall of text. Several moments pass, but Kuroha makes no move to explain himself, seemingly absorbed in whatever it was he was reading, so Shintaro just ends up gazing longingly at the monitor, wishing he was able to use the computer, and waiting nervously for whatever follows.

While staring at the screen, Shintaro briefly registers that something is missing before realizing that that something is Ene. Her lack of a presence rendered the screen strangely lifeless, eerie even. In his chest, Shintaro feels a sudden pang of emptiness he thought he would never experience as a result of the energetic cyber girl's absence. He could only hope that she's somehow safe, possibly downloaded into someone else's computer.

Suddenly, the snake around his waist tightens abruptly, and the uncomfortableness snaps Shintaro out of his daze, realizing that Kuroha was speaking again. It takes him a moment to focus, and unfortunately, he could only catch the last few words of Kuroha's sentence.

"-n't polite to ignore people," he was saying with a sigh, giving a Shintaro a rather disappointed look.

"h-huh…?" Shintaro manages rather pathetically, earning him an even deeper sigh from the man.

"I said, 'are the snakes cold?' " He repeated exasperatedly, looking at the boy as if he was stupid.

"wha…?" _Snakes? The ones around my thumbs? What kind of question is that?! _While they _were_ rather cool against his skin, he didn't see how this had any relevance to his situation. Without warning, the snake holding him down presses harder against his waist to force an answer out of him.

"Gya-! Yes, they're cold!" Shintaro confirms hurriedly, annoyed at Kuroha's impatience, but not wanting any increased pain. To his relief, the snake lessens its pressure against his body.

"Good," the killer murmurs. "Looks like I did the correct thing then by putting those snakes there," he continues softly, seemingly talking to himself. At that, Shintaro's confusion only deepens, and he gives the man an uncertain look. Kuroha lets out another one of his sighs in response, gazing at Shintaro in apparent exasperation.

"You don't get it? I'm treating those fingers of yours that you so pointlessly broke," he explains, gesturing at Shintaro's thumbs before turning his attention back to the computer screen.

Shintaro is absolutely bewildered at Kuroha's words, blinking several times in a row before thoughts start to form in his head. _He's…looking up how to treat my thumbs…?! _He suddenly becomes aware of the fact that that the snakes that are grossly curled around his broken digits are serving as splints. He blinks again, at a loss for words. How can he go from killing a person without so much of a blink of an eye to considering his injuries like this?

"After all, the only pain I'd like you to feel is pain that I've purposely inflicted on you," Kuroha adds casually, not even turning around to witness how Shintaro grimaces at his words. _That's more like him._

Suddenly, Kuroha pushes back the desk chair and saunters out of the room, and Shintaro hears him rummaging around for something. After a moment, the rummaging stops and a loud ripping sound abruptly pierces through the air, making Shintaro flinch. These sounds continue for a while until Kuroha finally returns to the room, several strips of some torn white fabric in hand.

"What…is that?" Shintaro asks as Kuroha begins to climb onto the bed, still clutching the fabric. "What did you rip?" he questions again, his anger growing.

"Oh calm down, Shintaro," Kuroha chides as he positions himself on top of the boy, straddling across his chest. "I needed bandages in order to treat your wounds, so I used someone's bed sheet," he explains simply. "Whose, I couldn't say," he adds, shrugging carelessly. At that, Shintaro narrows his eyes at the man, glaring.

"If you needed bandages, you could have as-OW-!" Shintaro is cut off by the sudden movement of the snakes against his thumbs as they slide away, leaving his broken thumbs bare. The boy quickly bites his lip, muffling his noises of pain.

Without warning, Kuroha seizes one of his hands, pulling it up closer to his face for him to inspect.

"Stop-! What are you doing-?!" Shintaro protests, wriggling his caught arm and trying to bring his other hand up to pull himself out of Kuroha's grasp. Kuroha _tches_ and pins Shintaro's free hand to the bed, leaving a snake to restrain the boy's arm as he withdraws.

"Shintaro, where's that intelligence you so often prided yourself on?" He asks, attention still fixed on the hand he holds, observing the shape of the broken thumb.

"Can't you even figure out that struggling against me isn't the wisest of choices at the moment?" He continues, his other hand tweaking the boy's broken finger between his own thumb and forefinger, as if to prove his point. Shintaro cringes at the sudden shooting pain, trying to muffle his screech as much as possible as Kuroha arranges his broken joint into the right alignment. After several moments that seem like hours, Kuroha is finally satisfied, and sends a snake to tightly curl around the aligned thumb, holding it in place. Shintaro grimaces as Kuroha repeats the process for his other thumb, barely managing to hold in his groans of pain.

Finally, he finishes and, with snake splints correctly holding both the boy's thumbs in the right alignment, Kuroha turns his attention to the bloody wounds that Shintaro received from struggling against the hard metal handcuffs.

"Wow, you really managed to scratch yourself up, huh Shintaro?" He comments in a mildly interested tone, observing the shredded skin and abrasions caused by the boy's desperate struggles, blood continuing to ooze out of the angry cuts. Then he smiles, and, bending down to hold Shintaro by the forearms, begins to lick at his wrists, cleaning the blood out of the wounds. The boy flinches in sudden disgust at the cold wetness that stings his bloody scratches.

"Nn! I'm pretty sure that's not what you're supposed to do!" He complains, trying to wriggle his arms out of Kuroha's grasp, to no avail.

"Oh be quiet, Shintaro. It works all the same," Kuroha replies dismissively, continuing to suck at his wounds, dragging his tongue over and over across the ragged surface of Shintaro's skin.

"No! Stop it, it feels weird! Just use a wet cloth like a regular person!" He tries to shift around again, but the weight of the snake around his waist combined with that of the man on his chest proved much too heavy to move under. In response, Kuroha tightens his hold on his prey's arms.

"Ohh, but Shintaro, this is so much more fun," he purrs, nipping at an open cut, making Shintaro yelp in pain and cease his movements. "Besides, it's your fault for getting these wounds after all, so I should be able to choose how to clean them," he adds in a low whisper, moving his lips against Shintaro's now-wet skin and kissing his cuts one by one.

Shintaro grimaces, swallowing his biting words before they can earn him any additional unnecessary pain. He keeps this expression until Kuroha finally finishes licking the blood from his wrists and begins wrapping the ripped strips of fabric around his torn skin. After Kuroha finishes wrapping each wrist, he binds them together with the same fabric, tightly, humming as he does it. Finally, he places the metal handcuffs slightly lower on the boy's forearms rather than around his bandaged wrists, adjusting the size as needed. Shintaro's heart sinks involuntarily as he registers the familiar _clink_ of the cuffs being closed around his arms, feeling his freedom become locked away once more.

Once done securing Shintaro, Kuroha settles himself comfortably on top of the vulnerable boy, placing his hands on either side of his head, staring down at his pet affectionately.

"Now for your punishment, Shintaro," he almost purrs, his eyes gleaming mischievously, a tranquil smile across his face.

Shintaro widens his eyes at that in his renewed fear and trepidation; he had almost forgotten about the punishment. Kuroha raises his eyebrows slightly at Shintaro's startled reaction, giving him a mocking look.

"What, did you really think I'd let you off the hook after you tried so desperately to escape from me? You really hurt my feelings Shintaro," he says, inserting a dramatized pout into his voice.

Shintaro frantically tries to turn his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the psycho, but he immediately feels a finger brushing lightly underneath his chin, preventing him from moving his head and forcing him to meet Kuroha's gaze.

The killer traces his thumb over the boy's lips, enjoying the petrified, terrified stare of the boy so helplessly restrained beneath him.

"Guess what we're going to do?" He asks, pulling at the boy's bottom lip.

…. Shintaro knew exactly what he was going to do, but he didn't want Kuroha to feel the pleasure of it being spoken from his lips.

"Shintaro~" The snake that was still curled around Shintaro's waist suddenly tightens, creating a feeling similar to something punching him in the gut.

"Gah!"

"It would be wise to answer, Shintaro," Kuroha suggests, a hidden malice laying behind the playfulness in his voice. Shintaro goes red in the face, trying to look anywhere but Kuroha's eyes.

"You're….you're going to…to..." Gyyaaahh he really didn't want to say it, even if it _was_ true. He flicks his gaze to the man on top of him, finding that Kuroha's eyes gleam threateningly, while still seeming amused. He squints his eyes shut in his embarrassed frustration, knowing he had to answer to avoid any more pain. _Damn it._

"You're going to fuck me," he finally spits out, throwing away his dignity.

Kuroha's expression remains unchanged.

"Actually, I'm not. We're going to try something different this time, Shintaro."

He opens his squinted eyes to look up at Kuroha in surprise, perplexion and fright forming across his facial features at the same time, dread slowly filling his heart. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"You see, Shintaro, you really broke my heart when you ran away. Do you know how I felt coming in here and seeing that my beloved pet was gone? I felt so abandoned, so thrown away," Kuroha whines with exaggerated pout and dejection in his voice. He shakes his head in mock sorrow, closing his eyes disappointedly before meeting Shintaro's fearful gaze, a sadistic grin spreading across his face.

It is then that he leans in and kisses Shintaro once, lightly, before withdrawing from the boy. Shintaro is surprised at the kiss' length, usually the sicko doesn't stop until he nearly passes out from a lack of air. He continues to stare in shock at Kuroha as he moves _away _from Shintaro, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. He then bends down, grasping the NEET's face delicately in his freezing hands.

"You've lost the privilege of being fucked by me, dear Shintaro," he whispers softly, almost endearingly, his smiling face mere centimeters away from the boy's.

Shintaro narrows his eyes in confusion. He doesn't understand until he feels the first snake start to wrap around his leg, and suddenly the cold realization of what Kuroha was saying hits him like a slap in the face. He doesn't move for a second, the shock slowly spreading through him like poison. All the snakes ever did was monitor him during the brief breaks when Shintaro was allowed to visit the bathroom to relieve himself, or to occasionally restrain him in place of the handcuffs whenever Kuroha had an urge to try a different position. They never were used for the purpose that Kuroha was sending them for now. He knew Kuroha was a psychopath, sadistic and murderous, but he never imagined _this. _He snaps out of his trance when the snake begins to curl around his thigh, and he starts to shout and thrash around in panic.

Kuroha begins to snicker lightly, delighted that Shintaro finally realized what he has planned for him.

"You'll enjoy this until I think you've learned your lesson," he states, pecking Shintaro once on the forehead before he moves away from him, releasing his grip on the terrified boy's cheeks. "You'd best make the most of it, Shintaro. It'll be a while until I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you." He begins to leave the room.

"Wait! Stop!" Another snake begins to slither onto Shintaro's other leg as the first climbs higher on his body and wraps around his torso. "Fuck! No, get them off of me!" His pleading increases in desperation. "Don't-! Don't leave me with them! Please-!"

Kuroha suddenly halts, tilting his head mildly at the word "please," a phrase he rarely heard uttered from the boy. He quickly turns around to face his captive again, intrigued.

"Oho~? Deciding to be polite now, Shintaro?" He questions, his grin reappearing. "If you apologize, I just might be able to forgive you now."

"I'm sorry!" Shintaro shouts with little hesitation as the snakes only continue to curl around him, hissing as they disgustingly circle around his vulnerable body.

"Hmmm? Sorry for what, Shintaro?" The killer prompts innocently, watching amusedly as the NEET tries to hold in his gasps caused by coldness of the snakes moving against his warm body.

Shintaro bites his lip and grimaces in his renewed anger; the sick bastard is enjoying his desperate struggles, his pitiful pleas. His grimace disappears as one of the snakes finds its way beneath his shirt, flinching in surprise at the sudden freezing texture of glossy scales that now pulse onto and slither across his bare skin. More snakes begin to follow the first's lead, finding their way beneath his shirt, familiarizing themselves with the now uncovered dips and crevices of his heated body, tasting his salty skin with their flickering tongues. Despite his best efforts, Shintaro finds himself crying out as they rub against his skin, curling around his chest, unable to stifle his voice this time.

"-for trying to escape-AHH, for h-hurting your stupid feelings, whatev-nngh-!" He turns his head to the side, trying to escape from the disgusting creatures that were evoking these embarrassing noises from him. He wanted them _off of him,_ and if that meant groveling to Kuroha, then so be it.

"Ahhh, you're so agreeable when you're being threatened, aren't you?" Kuroha smirks, and the snakes cease their movements all at once.

"Like I have a choice!" Shintaro pants, irritated, but least somewhat relieved that the man called off his snakes, at least for the time-being.

"Now," Kuroha begins again, the smirk sliding away from his face, replaced with an expression drained of all humor. "Ask me to fuck you," he orders, no trace left of his whimsical tone that he so often spoke with. "And don't forget to be polite, dear Shintaro."

"w-What?!" the boy spat, incredulous. _The bastard wanted _more_ from him?!_ Kuroha blinks at his prisoner, his blank expression conveying the extent of his seriousness.

"Ask me to fuck you," he repeats slowly. "Or would you prefer my snakes? You need to tell me what you want, Shintaro. Communication is important in any relationship, after all."

Something tells Shintaro that not being fucked at all wasn't an option. He feels his cheeks flush red, he _hated _Kuroha, _hated _the way the man was slowly stripping him of his pride, forcing him to give in to his humiliating demands again and again. He wanted to refuse Kuroha, to defy him, but…he registers the snakes stirring restlessly against him, waiting eagerly for their master to allow them to slither freely around Shintaro once more. That was the last thing he wanted, so even if…even if that meant he had to beg the bastard to take him again-! He squints his eyes shut, and clenches his teeth together.

"pl-plea…se.."

"Shintaro, where are your manners? It's only common courtesy to make eye-contact when making a request."

A snake begins to shift around on his chest, and Shintaro's eyes fly open.

"No-! Stop, I-!" He closes his mouth shut and grunts, knowing that his cries would not get him anywhere. Trying to compose himself even as the snake only continues to travel across his chest, he turns his head _slowly _towards the sicko, carefully positioning his eyes to make sure they lock solidly with Kuroha's.

"Please," he starts, his voice seething with rage. "Fuck me." He forces the words through clenched teeth, pouring all the acidity and built-up hatred he held for the man into the desperate request. Kuroha just blinks mildly, and the snake stops just as it reaches his throat.

"Very good, Shintaro. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kuroha teases cruelly. He examines Shintaro's haggard gaze thoroughly, savoring the delicious look of hurt pride in the boy's eyes, his desperate, hate-filled eyes, before uttering the words that would break him.

"Unfortunately, a few syllables half-assedly-spit at me will not erase your actions." He feigns a regretful sigh, shaking his head disappointedly before another sadistic grin begins to twist its way onto his features. "The fact remains that you still tried to escape from me. Everyone deserves to be held responsible for their actions, whether they apologize or not. After all, the saying is crime and punishment, not crime and forgiveness, yes?"

Shintaro widens his eyes, refusing to accept what Kuroha was saying. Anger and terror cover his shock as he starts shouting in his horrified rage.

"-But-but, you SAID-mmmffffff-!" The snake by his throat suddenly lashes out and curls around his opened mouth, gagging him and cutting off his futile protests. Drool spills from the sides of Shintaro's lips as he continues desperately shouting in his panic, only managing to come up with muffled, indistinguishable cries of frantic denial.

"What did I say? I don't ever recall _promising_ anything, my darling Shintaro," the sadist reminds his victim simply, speaking over Shintaro's undignified cries in a cruel tone as all of the snakes resume slithering around his body. "Besides, if there were no consequences to your actions, then you wouldn't learn anything, don't you agree?"

Shintaro stops shouting as the snake gagging him pushes its way _inside_ of his mouth, passing through his lips, filling the space with its mass to block off all sounds but a few gurgled sobs. Instead, the boy resumes thrashing around, jiggling his handcuffs violently, ignoring the renewed pain he felt on his wounds. He'd rather break his thumbs ten times over than be violated by snakes. With a horrified start, he realizes that Kuroha had foreseen that he'd try this again, as cloth binding his wrists together prevented the handcuffs from slipping any further up his arms. He couldn't break free.

"And I'm flattered you'd like me to fuck you, but I simply am too hurt right now to consider that. It's sad that it has to be like this, true, but I need time to recover from your betrayal," Kuroha continues, mimicking a sickeningly artificial somberness while observing his victim's desperate attempts to resist his fate amusedly.

Shintaro isn't even listening to Kuroha anymore, not even registering his words, preoccupied with struggling against the unrelenting snakes. He grunts in disgusted shock as more of the creatures find their way onto Shintaro's body, attracted by the warmth. They coil tightly around their prey, over every limb, over his neck, his stomach, his arms, his legs, and eventually the helpless teen finds himself unable to move, completely at their mercy. He lets out another muffled yelp as one begins push itself past the waistband of his pants, icy scales meeting the heated skin underneath.

He doesn't want this. Oh god, he _really _doesn't want this, not now, not ever. Anything would be better than this, even…even…Hot tears start to roll down his cheeks as he pitifully, _pathetically_ turns his head towards Kuroha, a last attempt, pleading with his desperate eyes. _Please _he thinks, trying to convey anything he can, throwing away the last shattered bits of his dignity. _Please don't do this. _

Kuroha stares back at him without sympathy, smiling peacefully. There was not even a hint of mercy present in his cold yellow gaze, seemingly indifferent to Shintaro's cry of alarm as the snake begins to shift around inside his pants, locating his entrance. The teen widens his eyes as his last hope begins to leave the room again, turning around to glance at the helpless boy once more as he approaches the doorway.

"Remember Shintaro, you can't ever escape me," he tells the boy softly, uttering it almost lovingly, as he grips the door handle. "You're mine today and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next day for ever more."

And with those words, those bone-chilling, sadistic, sickening, twisted words, Kuroha closes the door and leaves Shintaro in the slithering darkness.


End file.
